


Deep dark fear

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Это несомненно была шалость. Обычная для человеческой культуры, как он успел убедиться. Неприятным совпадением было то, что она затронула его тщательно скрываемый страх.





	Deep dark fear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Deep dark fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569118) by [JessKo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo)

Траун вскрикнул, но его короткий возглас заглушил грохот падения контейнера с едой. На несколько мгновений он потерял контроль над чувствами, которые отражались на его лице, но успел взять себя в руки прежде, чем остальные присутствовавшие в столовой обернулись на шум. С разных сторон послышались удовлетворённые смешки тех, кто, возможно, был причастен к этой шалости.

Это несомненно была шалость. Обычная для человеческой культуры, как он успел убедиться. Неприятным совпадением было то, что она затронула его тщательно скрываемый страх. 

На лбу предательски выступил пот, но это мог заметить только Вэнто, который и так уже оказался нежелательным свидетелем. Перед ним придётся рано или поздно объясниться, но мысль об этом сейчас его почти не волновала.

— Траун? — кадет беспокойно наклонился к нему через стол и нахмурился.

— Кто-то подложил насекомых мне в еду. Неприятная неожиданность, — ответил чисс, тут же разозлившись на собственный голос, просевший от всплеска эмоций. Он как можно небрежнее провел ладонью по лбу, стирая выступивший пот, и с ещё большим неудовольствием отметил, что не только вспотел, но и отек. Испуг оказался сильнее, чем он хотел бы думать. Намного сильнее, чем он ожидал от себя спустя столько лет.

Закусив губу он заставил себя взглянуть на причину произошедшего — крупного темно-синего жука с ярко-желтыми пятнами на усиках, лениво копошившегося посреди лужи мясного соуса, разлившейся на полу возле опрокинутого контейнера. Существо было живым и очевидно нашло его обед достаточно аппетитным, чтобы смена освещения и падение не вызвали в нем импульса спастись бегством.

— Морко ч’а сен, — совсем тихо сказал он и позволил себе кашлянуть в кулак, чтобы отбросить подступавшее к горлу отвращение. Медленно разжав ладонь он посмотрел на неё несколько секунд, затем брезгливо отряхнул. — Ч’а сен…

— Траун? — в поле зрения возникла рука Илая и щелкнула пальцами. Чисс дёрнулся.

— Не делай так.

— Не знаю, нормально ли это для легендарных воинов, но по человеческим меркам вы жутко побледнели. Вы точно в порядке?

— Разумеется. Я похож на того, кто боится жуков? — спросил Траун нарочито громко, чтобы те, кто устроили эту шалость, точно могли его услышать, и наклонился, чтобы поднять насекомое с пола. Руки не хотели его слушаться, и одеревеневшие от ужаса пальцы смогли сомкнуться на нем только с третьего раза. Время замедлилось, и он слышал, как учащенное сердцебиение отдаётся в висках. Выпрямившись с существом в руке, он торжествующе улыбнулся, почти незаметно оперевшись другой рукой о стол.

— Это было бы очень нелепо, — ответил Илай, нервно усмехнувшись, не сводя взгляда с его лица. К счастью, только он был достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть его ложь. 

Траун с силой сжал пальцы, с неприятным хрустом проламывая хитин. Тело существа раскололось, изливаясь на его пальцы желтой лимфой. Он прислушался — смешки не умолкали, отдаваясь в его разуме раздражающим эхом, и он смог вычислить с какой стороны доносилась большая их часть, после чего бросил туда остатки существа. Смех сменился эмоциональными возгласами, куда более громкими, чем только что издал он сам. У его ног между тем уже суетились дроиды-уборщики.

— Я вернусь в наши апартаменты, — Траун снова посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь, и на короткое мгновение ему померещилось то, что он так боялся увидеть. Он зажмурился, потом несколько раз усиленно моргнул, дабы увериться, что это было лишь наваждение от стресса.

— Но ведь… вы так и не поели.

— Я не голоден.

***

Урок рукопашного боя был в самом разгаре. Траун был слишком хорош для любого из кадетов Академии, поэтому использовал их больше как возможность подучить Вэнто, сильно отстававшего по этой дисциплине. В этот раз в его распоряжении были боевые шесты эчани, очень похожие на те, что он когда-то использовал дома, отчего этот урок приносил ему особое удовольствие.

Он атаковал ученика неторопливыми ударами. Тот по возможности уворачивался и отбивался, но все ещё делал это очень неуклюже, и с каждым попаданием шеста по ноге или плечу его лицо становилось недовольнее, а дыхание более неровным. 

— Твои действия станут эффективнее, если ты будешь думать об этом как о танце. Бой на шестах — это искусство, наполненное особой эстетикой. Ты, твой разум, твоё тело и твоё оружие соединяются…

— Траун, меня это только сбивает! — гневно прервал его кадет и сделал широкий замах шестом. Траун развернулся, чтобы парировать его, но что-то пошло не так. Орудие Илая словно прошло сквозь выставленную защиту и ударило его в солнечное сплетение. Удар оказался мощным — намного мощнее, чем он ожидал от хрупкого маленького человека.

Он потерял равновесие и оперся на шест, схватившись свободной рукой за место удара. Несколько секунд он не мог сделать вдох, а когда наконец смог, то разразился кашлем столь сильным, словно хотел выплюнуть лёгкие, и рефлекторно прикрыл рот ладонью. От недостатка кислорода начинала кружиться голова, и он опустился на колени, чтобы избежать падения. Звуки и образы гимнастического зала вокруг слились в белый шум, в котором он слышал лишь собственный кашель и искаженный, словно замедленный, крик Вэнто, взволнованно повторявшего его имя. 

Когда спазмы, терзавшие лёгкие, дали ему короткую передышку, он посмотрел на ладонь — на голубой коже ярко выделялись бордовые пятна, среди которых были заметны крупные, ещё более тёмные сгустки. Некоторые из них шевелились. Он жалобно застонал, продолжая пристально смотреть на них. Сердце забилось неестественно быстро, на глазах выступили слезы. Новый приступ кашля заставил его упереться руками в пол, и когда он закончился, все вокруг было забрызгано кровью и слюной, в которых из темных сгустков один за другим вылуплялись маленькие бледные жуки с ярко-желтыми усиками. Глядя на них он почувствовал, как внутри него самого зашевелились их сородичи, выбираясь из коконов и топчась острыми лапками по стенкам трахеи, голосовым связкам, небу и языку. 

— Траун! — сново позвал кадет Вэнто и тряхнул его за плечи. — Траун, что с тобой?

В ответ он мог лишь продолжать кашлять все сильнее и сильнее с короткими перерывами, в которые успевал лишь стонать, обессиленно прижимаясь к полу, и искать глазами среди теней, утопающих в белом, лицо старшего брата.

— Да очнись же ты! — Илай грубо ущипнул его за щеку, потом за плечо, затем резко дернул на себя.

Вокруг стало темно, и отчасти это принесло облегчение, потому что он больше не мог видеть копошившихся на полу насекомых, но в то же время это резко усилило чувство беспомощности и безнадежности от осознания, что здесь точно некому было ему помочь. Кашлянув ещё несколько раз, он почувствовал, что спазмы прекратились, но ощущение шевелящихся внутри личинок все не исчезало.

Он не успел заметить, как Вэнто, освещённый лишь светом из его собственных глаз, оказался перед ним, одетый вместо униформы в пижаму. Прохладные ладони снова легли на плечи и легонько встряхнули. Вид у Илая был взволнованный.

— Траун! — снова позвал он, на этот раз голос звучал тихо и осторожно. Через пелену мучительно-реального сна Трауна пробилось осознание, что они находятся в апартаментах, и он спал так беспокойно, что скатился с кровати на пол.

Он хотел спросить, спит ли он до сих пор, но сигналы мозга словно не дошли до языка, сведённого судорогой и продолжавшего передавать фантомное ощущение топчущихся по нему острых жучиных лап. Единственным звуком, на который он был способен снова, оказался высокий жалобный стон.

— Тебе приснился кошмар, — заявил Вэнто, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. — Все закончилось. Что бы ты не там ни увидел, это было нереально. Все в порядке. Слышишь меня?

Не без труда он заставил себя кивнуть, и мир вокруг снова завращался.

— Сделай глубокий вдох, давай. 

Траун протестующе мотнул головой, в эту секунду иррационально готовый запретить себе когда-либо снова дышать, но разница давления все же вынудила его это сделать. Он вдохнул глубоко и быстро, но успел прислушаться к ощущениям и осознать, что лёгкие были чистыми, и никакие чужеродные организмы больше не пытались выбраться из них. Приятной прохладой по коже прокатилось облегчение, и он смог немного расслабить сведенные судорогой челюсти. 

Его разум наконец прояснился, и он почувствовал мучительный стыд за то, каким его увидел этот почти незнакомый человек, пусть и заслуживший некоторое доверие. Стыд за то, каким он сам стал, всего лишь столкнувшись с давно похороненным и забытым страхом из детства здесь и сейчас, бесконечно далеко от дома во времени и пространстве.

— Кадет Вэнто, вы знаете, как опасно будить тех, кто ходит во сне? — заговорил он тихо, но голос его все равно был заметно хриплым — очевидно, он надрывал горло не только во сне, но и наяву, пытаясь выкашлять несуществующих личинок. Илай отрицательно покачал головой. — Мне снился тренировочный бой. Я мог вас ударить.

— Вы кричали, — возразил Илай, недоверчиво хмурясь. — Как будто от страха, — осторожно добавил он. — Так громко, что даже разбудили меня.

— Кричал, — медленно повторил Траун, мысленно визуализируя то, как он, вероятно, выглядел со стороны, и порадовался тому, что в комнате было темно. Но в ту же секунду радость смыло новой волной иррационального ужаса от новой ассоциации, выцепленной взбудораженной памятью из глубин подсознания. — Свет на двадцать процентов, — приказал он и выдохнул, когда тусклое освещение прогнало вновь захватывающие разум воспоминания. 

Стерев ладонью пот с лица, Траун поднялся на ноги, взял с прикроватного столика пад и лег в кровать поверх одеяла, которое предварительно расправил. Несколько секунд он бессмысленно смотрел на главный экран, прежде чем придумал, какой запрос в голонете ввести, чтобы занять себя чтением и окончательно стряхнуть с себя произошедшее. 

Вэнто тоже встал, но не спешил подниматься на свой ярус. Боковым зрением Траун видел, как на его лице отражалась схватка любопытства и участия с вежливостью и раздражением. Он переминался с ноги на ногу, то покачиваясь в сторону лестницы наверх, то снова отдаляясь и неловко приоткрывая рот. Этого движения прямо сейчас хватало, чтобы мешать сосредоточиться, и Траун опустил пад и посмотрел на него прямо.

— Вы хотите что-то сказать, кадет Вэнто?

— Понимаю, это не мое дело, но… Это из-за того жука, да?

— С чего вы это взяли?

— Я жил рядом с вами целый месяц и никогда не видел, чтобы вы так вели себя. А тут… сначала вы отказались от еды, а сейчас кричали и кашляли… так жутко.

— Мне жаль, что я вас побеспокоил, — Траун посмотрел на встроенный в пад хронометр. — Вам стоит пойти спать, ещё середина ночи.

— Боюсь я не усну теперь. Вы меня чертовски напугали.

— Пусть это будет самой страшной из ваших ночей. В самом деле. Ничего ведь не произошло.

— Я уже видел такое однажды. Когда я был ребёнком, с нами в доме жил мой дед. Обычно он был добрым, тихим и спокойным и часто играл с нами. Но стоило ему услышать хлопок, как он с криками подбегал к нам, детям, ронял на землю и падал сам. А потом приходил в себя и долго извинялся. Мама говорила, что он многое пережил во время Войн Клонов и из-за этого… иногда не может отличить реальность от живущих в нем ужасов войны.

— И как же это связано со мной и жуками? — Траун усмехнулся. Ему совершенно не хотелось говорить об этом, но в то же время было любопытно послушать логические выкладки этого молодого человека.

— Вы воин. Мало ли что вы встречали там… — Вэнто запнулся, его губы скривились, — в неизведанных регионах. Вдруг там была какая-то раса разумных жуков, которая загнала вас в угол и…

— Нет, — прервал его Траун. Чуть резче, чем хотел. На лице человека отразилась смесь обиды и непонимания. Постояв так пару секунд, он занёс руку на перекладину лестницы. 

— Ладно-ладно. Я понял. Загадочные воины из легенд не раскрывают своих страшных тайн чужакам, — проворчал он и поднялся на несколько ступеней, прежде чем Траун ответил ему:

— Это не связано с войной, — он сдался и позволил воспоминаниям вновь предстать перед ним во всех красках. — Хорошо. Я расскажу вам историю. Но после моего рассказа вам может присниться что-то неприятное.

— Вряд ли мне будет хуже, чем вам, — Илай шагнул назад и опустился рядом с ним на нижний ярус кровати.

— И правда, — Траун закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в обступившие его образы. — Как вам известно, я воин, — он перешёл на сай-бисти. — Однако за всю мою жизнь ни в одном сражении я не бывал так близок к смерти, как когда мне было три с половиной года. Мой родной мир покрыт льдами уже тысячи лет, и многие из моих людей до сих пор живут в обустроенных подземных пещерах, так как поддержание тепла в домах на поверхности не каждый из простых граждан может себе позволить. В такой жизни присутствует множество опасностей, и многие дети не доживают до совершеннолетия. Поэтому в наших семьях часто принято заводить как можно больше детей, чтобы точно быть уверенными, что род продолжится. Нас с братом было двое, ещё две сестры сгинули до того, как я научился говорить. Он был на шесть лет меня старше, уже почти взрослый. Мать была беременна, отцы в наших жизнях не участвовали, поэтому он пытался уделять мне внимание в своё свободное время. А я… — Траун замялся, поёрзав плечами. Воспоминания о том, каким он был в раннем детстве, всегда по необъяснимым причинам его смущали. Повисла пауза, и он пожалел о том, что начал рассказывать эту историю.

— Был также невыносим, как сейчас, верно? — предположил Вэнто, видя его замешательство и очевидно желая продолжения.

— Тогда я был ещё слишком неопытен и неосведомлён, чтобы быть способным верно оценить риск, которому подвергал свою жизнь, — попытался он оправдаться перед самим собой. — Я знал лишь, что смерть всегда ходит рядом, но не представлял, какой она может быть. Я верил, что умен достаточно, чтобы перехитрить её и ускользнуть, — он горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Мы с братом любили играть в прятки в пещерах. Мне не нравилось, когда он поддавался, и я искал новые и новые места, пользуясь тем, что был намного меньше. Благо у меня был для этого полный простор — туннели уходили глубоко, ветвились, проваливались, и иногда там было настолько темно, что даже наши глаза могли подвести. Хотя в основном дело было в однообразности пейзажа. Но структура льда очень непредсказуема. Тепло с поверхности планеты, разница температур, движение тектонических плит и подземных источников… иногда даже в знакомых местах вдруг появлялись разломы. Глубокие и часто достаточно широкие, чтобы в них провалиться.   
  
— Мне определённо не нравится, куда это идёт, — отметил Илай, но при этом вся его фигура выражала возрастающее любопытство. Это напомнило Трауну о странной человеческой традиции, по которой их дети собирались в мрачной обстановке и рассказывали друг другу страшные небылицы. Цель подобного ритуала ему пока была неясна, но отчего-то это доставляло им явное удовольствие. И его история для Вэнто была ещё одной такой небылицей, из которой он вряд ли извлечёт что-то, что можно использовать против него, кроме того, что уже узнал о его иррациональном страхе.

— Предсказуемо — однажды я действительно провалился. Разлом возник на одном из моих любимых маршрутов и был шириной где-то… — он показал руками в воздухе небольшой отрезок, — как моя голова сейчас, может, шире. Упал я крайне неудачно, ибо в процессе падения ударился головой об острый край разлома, что меня дезориентировало — если бы не это, мне удалось бы затормозить гораздо раньше и выбраться без проблем. Но… к сожалению, я растерялся. И это чуть не стоило мне жизни.   
  
— Ты застрял в ледяном разломе. В холодной пещере. Один. И тебе было три года. Крифф, это…   
  
— Не стоит мне сочувствовать, кадет Вэнто. Я сам ответственен за своё неосторожное поведение.   
  
— Я боюсь спросить…   
  
— Жуки, — Траун нервно усмехнулся, снова почувствовав фантомный зуд под кожей. — Да, если бы я просто застрял в ледяном разломе и умер от холода, это было бы куда милосерднее. Однако на моей родной планете из-за жёстких условий живые организмы приспособились к выживанию самыми причудливыми способами, — он дёрнулся и несколько раз нервно сглотнул. Затем решил сесть ближе к Вэнто, чтобы сознание надежнее уцепилось за его присутствие. — Один из местных видов жуков, к примеру, приспособился не только выкапывать себе проходы через толщи льда, но и нашёл очень удобным тот факт, что более крупные организмы часто умирали в пещерах. Что может быть лучше для основания колонии, чем замороженное тело, полное питательных веществ?

— Они… начали жрать тебя заживо?   
  
— Не совсем. Они достаточно умны, чтобы не трогать тела, пока те проявляют определённую активность и могут убить значительную часть популяции. Мне хватило сил освободиться из того положения, в котором я застрял, но… я понятия не имел, насколько глубоко я упал. Если в пещерах были какие-то ориентиры, то в свежем разломе не было ни мха, ни плесени, ни отметин… ничего. Я мог видеть лишь отражение собственных глаз на его поверхности. И я сделал то, чего ни в коем случае не следовало.

— Ты запаниковал. О, господи, тебе было три года!   
  
— Как и любой юный чисс я был прекрасно осведомлён об окружавших меня опасностях, — повторил он, со злостью стиснув зубы. — И я знал, как часто те, кто пренебрегал правилами безопасности, погибали. За тот год наша соседка потеряла двоих. Но я вёл себя глупо и самоуверенно.

— Траун. Я понимаю, культурные различия и всё такое, но… ты не слишком строг к себе?   
  
Он не стал отвечать. Точка зрения Вэнто совсем не вписывалась в привычную ему картину мира. Даже через десятки лет, минувшие с того происшествия, он отчётливо слышал осуждение матери и неодобрение соседей. Только брат тогда молчал, но его испуганный взгляд говорил даже громче слов, и он продолжал чувствовать вину перед ним.   
  
— Из-за паники я потерял много энергии и начал замерзать. Моё тело ещё было слишком неразвито, чтобы эффективно сохранять тепло, поэтому к тому моменту, когда я вскарабкался вверх хотя бы на пару метров, я почти потерял способность двигаться. А скоро и вовсе начал терять сознание. Вот тогда-то эти твари и решили начать пир. Отключаясь, я чувствовал, как они по мне ползают, но всё, что я мог, это сплёвывать их, когда они пытались залезть в рот. Это даже позволило мне продержаться в сознании несколько лишних минут, но не дольше.

— И… как же ты выбрался?

— Брат меня нашёл, — сказал Траун совсем тихо и сжал ладонями задрожавшие колени. Он помнил собственные хриплые жалобные стоны и беспомощность. Помнил, как мать поливала его водой, чтобы отогреть, и сопровождала это яростным потоком вопросов, на которые он не мог ответить. Воспоминания были мутные, искажённые, но в то же время болезненно яркие, словно прорезавшие темноту разряды бластера. — К счастью, он достаточно хорошо меня знал и быстро связал наличие разлома на моем любимом маршруте с моим исчезновением. Пусть я не смог выбраться сам, я вылез достаточно высоко, чтобы меня можно было увидеть, заглянув туда. Я на удивление легко отделался. Ничего себе не сломал и не отморозил. Да и жуки… — он дёрнул плечами и свёл их вперёд, максимально втянув голову, — только успели заползти внутрь и немного погрызть лёгкие. Даже яйца не отложили. Как только они поняли, что я не умираю, они выползли сами — им стало слишком жарко внутри. Я перепугался намного больше, чем оно того стоило, и мне было ужасно стыдно. Мне и… сейчас стыдно, — он взял одну ладонь в другую и сильно сжал, подавляя никак не унимавшуюся дрожь. — Я не должен чувствовать себя так из-за какого-то... жука. Он ведь на них даже не похож. Те твари были намного мельче.

  
— Я не знаю, поможет ли это, но… я думаю, я бы перепугался до седых волос, если бы оказался в такой ситуации. Даже будучи… таким, как сейчас, — Илая передёрнуло, очевидно он слишком живо представил рассказанную историю. — Жуть.   
  
— Я не говорил, что мне нужна помощь, — огрызнулся Траун чуть громче, чем хотел. Он понимал, что даже если и не говорил подобного, язык тела сейчас полностью выдавал его чувства, делая максимально уязвимым под внимательным взглядом Вэнто. Однако молодой человек, похоже, совершенно искренне был вовлечён и обеспокоен. Это казалось немного странным, с учётом того, что он ранее выказывал явную неприязнь. В то же время это давало слабую надежду, что в будущем он заслужит большее доверие. — В следующий раз я буду готов к подобным шуткам со стороны других кадетов и не порадую никого столь бурной реакцией. Мне ещё предстоит привыкнуть к особенностям человеческих…   
  
Неожиданно Илай подался вперёд и обхватил Трауна. Тот резко вдохнул и напрягся всем телом, приготовившись контратаковать, но, прежде чем сделать это, всё-таки спросил:   
  
— Кадет Вэнто, что вы делаете?   
  
— Обнимаю вас, — ответил Вэнто с искренним недоумением в голосе. — Или чиссы настолько суровы, что не обнимают своих детей?

Траун медленно моргнул несколько раз, слушая неровный учащенный ритм собственного сердца, не унимавшегося с момента пробуждения. Руки Вэнто держали его крепко, но не пытались придушить или ограничить, поэтому, несколько раз нервно вдохнув и выдохнув, он перестал подозревать в его действиях угрозу.   
  
— Что значит “обнимают”? — спросил он, впервые за последние несколько минут подняв взгляд на собеседника.   
  
— Это… это… крифф, не могу вспомнить слово на сай-бисти. Но это то, что сделала бы моя мама, если бы я чуть не умер в ледяной ловушке. Она бы взяла меня на руки, обняла и… сказала бы, что всё хорошо и мне больше ничего не угрожает.   
  
— Ясно. Традиционное человеческое взаимодействие, выражающее…  _ нух’ше _ , — он немного расслабился, и Вэнто, почувствовав это, обнял его крепче, пододвигая к себе. Траун поджал ноги к груди. Это было странно. Человек был в полтора раза меньше, чем он сам, но при этом словно пытался накрыть его собой, утыкая себе в плечо, и заслонить от окружающего мира своим хрупким телом.   
  
— Забота, — перевёл Илай. — Неужели к вам её никто не проявлял?   
  
— Мой брат... заботился обо мне, — возразил Траун чуть неуверенно. — Он всегда чувствовал за меня ответственность. И… иногда брал на руки, — он снова опустил взгляд, смущаясь от собственной откровенности здесь и сейчас, в тысячах парсек от дома с почти незнакомым враждебно настроенным чужаком. — Но почему это делаете вы?    
  
— Всё хорошо, — прохладная ладонь Вэнто погладила его плечо. — Здесь нет никаких жуков. Тебе ничто не угрожает. — Звук его голоса, повторявшего кажущиеся бессмысленными слова, и мягкие прикосновения каким-то образом прогоняли дрожь и судороги, сводившие тело. Траун позволил себе закрыть глаза и прижаться к его груди, размышляя о мотивах и наполнении этих действий. Это всё равно было лучше, чем думать о жуках, ползающих по нему внутри и снаружи в его воспоминаниях, и о беспомощном одиночестве, которое он ощущал на пороге смерти.   
  


— Простите, кадет Вэнто. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы этого больше не повторялось, — он отстранился, почувствовав, что объятия стали слабее. — Должно быть, вам неприятно делать подобное для меня.

— Эй, мне не жалко тебя обнять, — Илай снова сжал его плечо и неловко улыбнулся. — Ты… такой тёплый и большой. И совсем не страшный. И… — голос Вэнто стал тише, — теперь мне стыдно. Я думал о тебе столько крайтова дерьма, а ведь ты… совсем один здесь, — он взял Трауна за руку. — Я даже представить не могу, каково тебе. Ведь тебе… совсем некуда идти. Я, конечно, очень далёк от тебя и твоего замысла, каким бы он ни был, и совсем не рад тому, что мне приходится быть твоим переводчиком, но… мне не жаль дать немного тепла, когда я вижу, как сильно в нем нуждаются.

— Что ж, если вас не затруднит, кадет Вэнто… могу ли я провести остаток ночи у вас в… объятиях? — Траун сдержанно улыбнулся, внимательно глядя на его лицо. Вэнто приоткрыл рот и прищурился. Такой поворот его явно удивил. — Только сегодня, — добавил Траун, не сводя с него глаз. Как он и ожидал — постепенно лицо человека расслабилось, а значит — он всё же воспринял его странную просьбу.   
  
— Только сегодня, — повторил Вэнто, снова принимая его в мягкое кольцо рук и увлекая в лежачее положение. Теперь его лицо улыбалось, а взгляд смотрел в сторону, а едва заметно изменившийся оттенок на щеках выдавал сильные сдерживаемые эмоции. — Хотя… вообще-то, обращайся в любое время.

Траун улыбнулся ему в ответ. Мягкие прохладные объятия убеждали растревоженное подсознание, что здесь и сейчас не будет никаких жуков и ледяных ловушек. Никаких кошмаров. И никаких упреков.

— Спасибо вам, кадет Вэнто, — сказал он и закрыл глаза. И в тот же миг где-то внутри него перестал жалобно стонать его собственный голос из далекого прошлого.


End file.
